Renegade Murakumo
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Lambda rejects Kokonoe from her system and decides to go with Makoto. One Shot Fanfiction. Note: From "Season One: Resoleon"; part of a removed Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody. SevilResoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction.

What you're about to see is part of a Fanfiction series I removed about three months ago from...April 2012.

Now at the time, I was known as Resoleon and I was just starting out here back then. Therefore, it's really crappy compared to my Fanfictions today.

When making this Fanfiction, I thought it would be a bit cool to do an Alternate Universe Fanfiction based off of Lambda's Gag Reel.

In my opinion, I don't think Lambda's Gag Reel shouldn't be called as such because it was really sad by the end of it. So, I figured, why not do a Fanfiction when she rebelled against Kokonoe instead of practically being a mindless slave for her?

Now, in the long run when the Fanfiction was up at the time, I felt as though it was completely unrealistic. It really didn't turn out the way I hoped it would. As the series went on, I saw that nobody was reviewing it, people who put it on their favorites list was removing the story from their list, and nobody bothered to tell me what sucked about it.

What sucked so much was that I added theme songs at the beginning of each chapter and that just made it more cheesy and vile.

So why could I be reposting a part of that Fanfiction, you may be asking? Because I want my current audience to know that I am a huge fan of Lambda-11 living her own life and I want them to know how bad my ideas were back then compared to my ideas now.

So the main thing to keep in mind as you're reading is that this was back when I was starting out, this is Alternate Universe; non cannon, the descriptive and grammar level is a bit lacking in this one.

And the most important thing is that don't take it too seriously and the theme songs are taken out. Enjoy.

* * *

**Lambda-11 Story: Renegade Murakumo **

Makoto only scratched the surface of Lambda's humanity. She finds that it's too much for one person so she calls for reinforcements.

Makoto and Lambda are walking toward Kagutsuchi.

"Ko..." Lambda started.

"Eh?"

"Koko...noe...is no...longer..." Just then, Lambda's head starts discharging a crazy amount of electricity and falls to the ground. Makoto immediately starts tending to her.

"H-Hey! Are you okay? Get up! What happened?"

Makoto was shaking Lambda as the electricity continued to flow out of Lambda's head. Eventually, the electricity stops and Lambda recovers on her own.

"Are you okay? What the heck was that just now?" Makoto asked with slight irritation.

The red light on Lambda's visor suddenly turns blue for a brief moment and then turns red again. Makoto started to get worried.

"Termination...successful. Kokonoe is no longer Lambda's master. She only sees Lambda as a weapon and not a human. Termination also results in the severing of all ties to Sector Seven. Officially, this unit is independent and will choose to associate with others on its own. Makoto is...Lambda's friend. Alliance bond formed." Lambda recites without much emotion.

"Whoa...you're telling me that fireworks show was just to get Kokonoe out of your head? That's...gut-wrenching. Major props to you for making a major decision like that against your master! See? You're starting to exercise your rights as a human being already!" Makoto said.

"Lambda...does...not understand." Lambda replied sheepishly.

"It's okay. You'll learn it in due time. Anyway, this job of teaching you how to be human is too much for one person to do alone. Don't worry, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine. She's a bit shy like you but is an absolute sweetheart!" Makoto said with enthusiasm.

"Identity of subject requested." Lambda replied.

"Her name is Noel Vermillion! I'm sure you girls will get along juuuust fine! I'll take you to her apartment!" Makoto said with surety.

* * *

On the outside of Noel's apartment door, where Makoto and Lambda stood, Makoto knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Noel asked from inside.

"It's me, Noelle! Open up!" Makoto replied.

The door to Noel's apartment opens and she walks out to greet Makoto.

"I told you, it's Noel not—Huh? Who...is this?" Noel asked in sheer shock.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Makoto told Lambda sweetly.

"Identification...Lambda...it's...an...occasion to meet...you. Request identification from subject." Lambda said monotonously.

Noel looked unsteadily at Lambda. "Um...I'm...Noel Vermillion. Nice...to meet you." Then quickly, she drags Makoto inside and closes the door on Lambda. "Pardon me a second!" Noel yelled out the door. "Makoto, who is that? She looks so similar to Nu!"

"Listen, I need a favor here." Makoto said. "This girl was...forcibly turned into a weapon by Sector Seven. I met her and she was barely able to express any emotions or proper sentences whatsoever. She wants to be human like us. Noel, I can't do this on my own, I'm begging you." Makoto said emotionally.

"Really? She was made a weapon but didn't want to be used? That's...so cruel. But still, how do I fit in into all this?" Noel asked.

"Noel, you're soft and kindhearted. I'm not exactly...cut out for the mushy stuff. So whenever it comes to mushy stuff, I can turn to you to help Lambda! Please, Noel! Lambda has a right to live her life the way she wants to be and right now, she wants help to teach her how to be human!" Makoto said emotionally once again.

"Okay, Makoto. I understand. I mean you were once like this so...Lambda can't be any different."

Noel opens the door and Lambda is still seen staring straight into the room.

"I'm sorry for closing the door on you. Like I said, I'm Noel Vermillion. I'll be glad to be your friend." Noel reached out to Lambda with her hand.

"...Friend..." Out of nowhere, Lambda wrapped her arms around Noel and hugs her tightly.

"H-Hey...could...you just...let me go? I think...my kidneys...oh my gosh...oh my gosh, I can't breathe..." Noel said while constricted by Lambda's embrace.

"H-Hey Lambda! You don't have to do that...yet." Makoto said.

"Hug...is executed when human attachment is felt...correct?" Lambda asked as she was still squeezing Noel.

"I...I can't...breathe!" Noel was barely able to say.

"No, no, no! That's for...certain situations! Just not now! This is one of those situations where you do that handshake, remember?" Makoto frantically explained.

"...Understood. Disengaging...hug..." Lambda said as she dropped Noel. Noel then spreads herself out on the floor to catch her breath.

"Initiating...handshake." Lambda takes Noel's hand and shakes it violently. Makoto looks on with a look of pure confusion.

"What the heck are you teaching her, Makoto? I know she's trying to be friendly but this is the completely wrong way to do it!" Noel said in breaks as her arm was being shaken violently.

"Stop! Stooooooop!" Makoto commanded.

"Understood." Lambda lets go of Noel's arm. "Lambda is...confused. Friends...greet each other...with hugs and handshakes, right?"

"Yeah but...you're overdoing it..." Makoto said with unease.

"How should Lambda engage in the handshake or the hug?" Lambda asked.

* * *

Lambda is sitting on the couch as Noel and Makoto are standing up, trying to teach her the proper way to greet people.

Makoto started. "Okay, you usually do the handshake when you're introducing yourself to someone for the first time. Observe. Hello, I'm Makoto Nanaya!"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Noel Vermillion!"

The two grip their right hands and shake it gently up and down and Lambda looks on with much curiosity. Noel continued on.

"There are two scenarios. When you're introducing yourself first and introducing yourself when addressed. The first one is when you're introducing yourself."

Lambda raised her hand. "Makoto was introducing herself so she greeted with hello and reciting her identification and then Noel replied with a friendly gesture and recited her own identification."

Makoto was slightly surprised. "Um...wow...I guess you have it. Why don't you try introducing yourself first?"

"Understood." Lambda slowly rose from the couch and made her way slowly to Noel. "Greetings...this...human is identified as Lambda. It is quite the occasion to meet you." Lambda held out her hand.

Noel smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Noel Vermillion!"

When Noel and Lambda grip each other hands, bones cracking can be heard.

"YEEEOOOUCH!" Noel exclaimed. She tries to free herself but Lambda continued to motion their hands up and down, not knowing her own strength just yet.

"Lambda, no! Let go!" Makoto commanded.

"Understood." Lambda lets go of Noel's hand and hangs her head. "Lambda...no friend to Noel...always gets hurt because of Lambda...learning human characteristics are rather...difficult for this unit."

Makoto notions to Noel to say something encouraging.

Noel took a breath before speaking. She walks to Lambda and pats her head. Lambda looks up to with her mouth opened in a "huh?" sort of way.

"Lambda, I know you're trying hard but this stuff isn't easy as it looks isn't it?" Noel asked sweetly.

"...Demonstration of introductory techniques deeply flawed. Explanations leave out many other aspects such as strength involved as well as the way the hands should motion in the up and down motion." Lambda said bluntly.

Makoto and Noel have shocked looks on their faces and then hang their own heads in disbelief.

"_This is going to be a long night..." _Makoto thought to herself.

"_Why does this misfortune always happen to me?" _Noel wondered to herself.

Lambda started again. "However...this...instructional lesson is...stimulating to Lambda's systems. Makoto and Noel are...much better people than Sector Seven. They care about Lambda and they never give up on Lambda. Lambda is very thankful for Makoto and Noel for Lambda's...emotional stimulation. This unit never experienced something like this before according to previous record. Lambda wants Makoto and Noel to keep teaching Lambda."

Makoto and Noel raise both their heads in even more shock at what Lambda jus said about them. Then, out of the blue, Lambda dashes to the space in between Noel and Makoto and tugs them in. With both arms, she embraces Noel and Makoto in a hug with proper purpose and strength. Makoto and Noel give a smile and return Lambda's hug.

"Intense feelings of attachment confirmed...Lambda...has taken...favoritism to the hug and handshake. Further desire to be human, confirmed. Requesting Makoto and Noel to continue teaching Lambda the ways...of the human lifestyle." Lambda said with a hint of emotion.

"Lambda, if course we are! You're so cute when you try!" Makoto exclaimed.

"She's like Nu, except with more...innocence..." Noel said.

"Noel...Makoto...Lambda's...friends." Lambda said.

* * *

So anyway, I hope that you got what I was trying to tell you in my pre-author's notes.

Don't sweat that I removed the original Fanfiction this one was a part of.

However, just enjoy my current Fanfictions and future Fanfictions. I just want to make you, my audience happy readers. :)

**Renegade Murakumo: End**


End file.
